Sunday
by Jet556
Summary: A day for rest, a day for work, a day to think. All of those one student of A. Nigma will be doing on a Sunday.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here's a new story for all of you. Enjoy.**

**A Day for Rest**

Sunday was a good day for rest. Sunday was a good day for thinking. So in his house sat Basil Hagen, a new student of sorts to A. Nigma. He had been going to the school for a few weeks now so it was debatable if he could be called a new student but still he was referred to as such.

As he sat in an armchair watching "I Talk to Dead Cats" Basil thought about a lot of things. None of them were about him but about other people. People he cared about, people he didn't care about, people he didn't even think about that much just people that weren't him.

He wasn't even thinking about the movie. It was terrible and the only reason he was watching it was because he hadn't even noticed it was on. He just sat there in thought, looking at the ceiling.

"Who could RadCircles be?" Basil thought to himself aloud. "If I knew that I'd punch him in the chin and then in the stomach." Basil wasn't the violent kind of person but he had a sense of honor and duty… sort of. While he did think of himself as a bit of a trickster, Basil was also someone who believed in having morals. The kind of person who would frame another person for a prank that would give them a year of detention must have been the kind of person with no morals at all. "If Lee knew who RadCircles was he would have told me!" Basil finally realized that "I Talk to Dead Cats" was on and turned off his television. "Or he does know and he's withholding information from me." The doorbell rang. Basil got up from his armchair and walked to the door, all the way muttering: "Don't let it be Robin." When he reached the door, he looked through the hole in it and saw Cam standing there. Basil gave a sigh of relief and opened the door. "Hey Cam, what's up?"

"I saw Chaz out on a date with Robin and I just had to ask, did you…" Basil nodded.

"Yes, I did." Basil didn't close the door. "Now unless you're here for anything else leave."

"Is that anyway to treat a guest?" Basil glared at Cam.

"I didn't invite you over." Basil placed his hands on Cam's shoulders and walked him over to the door. "And I don't like uninvited guests so get out of my house!" Basil pushed Cam out the door, closed it, locked the door and walked to his basement. "Now, back to whatever it was I was going to do today."


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back, gang. Enjoy. **

**Work to Do**

Basil was about to open the door to his basement when he heard a knocking at his door. Basil grinned and walked over to the front door. He knew who it was. It was Biffy.

"Hey, Biffy, glad you could come." Basil looked up at the taller boy. It was a good thing he wasn't sensitive about size

"Why did you ask me to come over?"

"Just to help me with some work." Basil walked over to the basement door. He opened it and walked down into the basement. Biffy didn't even move an inch when Basil called up. "Don't come down! Stay up there! I just need to get something!" Basil returned with fifteen pages stapled together. Basil closed the basement door. He walked over to Biffy and handed him the pages. "Just something for you to read, call me when you've read it and tell what you think and what needs to be changed." Biffy starred confusingly at Basil. "You have my permission to leave now."

"Wait, what?" Basil raised an eyebrow.

"Why is it nearly everyone I invite over to my house says that when I hand them a story to read?" Basil waved a hand. "Go, leave. I've got to wrap a sock around my throat and I'd rather not have you laugh at me while you do so!" Basil had a sore throat. Biffy nodded in understanding and left Basil's house. Basil then walked up to his bedroom and grabbed a sock from his dresser. He wrapped the sock around his neck and then fell back onto his bed.

He needed to help out Lee more.

What could he do? He had once been called by RadCircles so maybe Basil could try to figure it out by tracking the cell number. Or maybe his alias was a clue! What if he was wearing glasses? Or sun glasses? He could be Holger, Lynch, he could be a lot of people! But who?

Basil held up a magazine article on transition lenses, glasses that became sunglasses when the wearer was outside.

Who was RadCircles? And what would Biffy think of the story he had written?


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back, gang. A bit of humor in this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Oh, my Gosh!**

Basil sat in his home. What was it he was going to do? He wished he could remember. He had to get a day planner for when he had nothing planned… then he could plan things.

The phone rang! Basil ran to pick it up, tripping over his own feet in the process. When he got up, he picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Basil, it's Biffy! I've read your story!" Basil looked at the clock that was next to him.

"But dude it's been like five minutes."

"Really? Felt like six?" Basil face palmed. Biffy was the one I charge of keeping an eye on the time when Lee was out of detention and he thought five minutes had been six? How did that make any sense? "Anyway, I've read your story, I'm a fast reader and it seems a lot like a combination of 'Citizen Kane,' 'Casablanca' and 'The Godfather.'"

"What are those?" There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Oh, my gosh!" Basil blinked. He blinked so loudly that Biffy could he him blink. "How could you not know what those are? You're the movie and literature buff!"

"Hey, I'm the Shakespeare buff!" Basil nearly dropped the phone at this point, resulting in a strange swinging of arms to get the phone again. Finally he did get it but not before hitting his head on the kitchen counter. "The Shakespeare buff darn it!"

"Okay, okay, I'll come back over in an hour once I've made a list of what to change." Biffy hung up. Basil grinned to himself and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"Yes, Mr. Goldstein!" Basil laughed. "Believe that I've been under a rock! Believe that I'm a poor writer! For today I play the part of the trickster in which a few people I know get separate stories that I myself have written!" Basil laughed again. "I really wish I had a cat for when I did my evil mastermind impression, it would probably make my voice sound not so cliché and stereotypical… and Frech."


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back, gang. Enjoy.**

**Thinking about Friends**

Basil looked at a yearbook from his old school. He was specifically looking at the pictures of the students. Him, Roman, Audrey, Cameron a whole bunch of people!

There was sort of a difference between the students of A. Nigma and Xanadu. Because of who the principal and vice principal were, as well as what the mascot was, the students of Xanadu were all kind of dark in personality. Basil himself had at one point been the same but that had quickly left him when he started going to A. Nigma.

And from what he heard with Clarence now principal, the students' personalities had become even darker.

Audrey had always been ruling the school. Apparently that was because she was Legendre's niece. At least that's what Roman said!

Basil wasn't sure about how much Roman had said was true. Roman had a tendency to exaggerate greatly but never lie.

But then again he could have become a liar.

Audrey no doubt still had her superiority complex. However with Legendre no longer principal she probably no longer had that. If she did, it wasn't getting her anywhere.

And Cameron? Cameron had always been a nice guy he seemed impossible to ever have a dark personality. Cameron wasn't someone that you'd call good or bad more neutral and as such was nice to everyone.

While in Basil's opinion, Cameron was insane he really wasn't. Cameron was just someone who didn't take sides.

With Xanadu all that mattered was who was the principal. From what Basil had heard the principal before Legendre had been better because well… just because Legendre was Legendre and Basil remembered what Legendre had been like.

Basil closed the yearbook and thought of how better a place A. Nigma was, but not by much. Barrage wasn't any different than Legendre or Clarence: tyrannical.

Basil could only wonder what this Wurst had been like and if the school had been better with him as principal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back, gang. Enjoy.**

**Train Station**

There was a knocking at the door. Basil stood up and walked to the door. It couldn't have been Biffy he had called ten minutes ago! Basil opened the door and standing on his porch was Tina.

"Tina, hi come in, I'm always happy to have company." Basil stood aside while Tina walked in. He could only wonder what Cam would think after what he had said about uninvited company. "You know, Cam and Biffy were here just a few hours ago. It's like my house is a train station today with people coming and leaving." Basil blinked and looked around confused before shutting the door. "That didn't sound like an insult did it?" Tina shook her head. "Oh, thank goodness. So why are you here?"

"To talk." Tina didn't walk into the living room to sit down. She just stood there looking at Basil.

"Okay, how about having nightmares of sasquatch!" Basil crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow and brow ridge with wide eyes when he said that. Tina burst out laughing. Basil turned his head in question. "What?"

"You just look so funny when you do that!" Basil looked around in confusion. How did he look funny? "And actually I've got a topic in mind." Basil nodded. His topic was strange. "It's about Brandy." Basil's eyes started darting around.

"What?" Had Brandy told Tina that Basil had tried to use Brandy to get the jocks protection? No, that was impossible… but she could have heard about it! Brandy would have some talking to do! "Brandy? Why would you want to talk about Brandy?"

"Did you know anyone like her at your old school?" Basil nodded at Tina's question. "Was she as-"

"Yes, Tina, she was the exact same." Basil rubbed his forehead. "I couldn't even stand being her boyfriend."

"Audrey? She was? Never mind." Tina walked to the living room and sat down. Basil followed her. "So did you ever claim she was trying-"

"Tina, this is something you should talk to Lee about." Basil sat down in his armchair and looked over at Tina on the couch. "I'm not going to talk about something between you, Lee, Brandy, Brad, or anyone else! It has nothing to do with me!"

"Okay, then lets change the topic." Basil looked at Tina with a smile.

"Okay!" Basil looked at a scar on his right hand. "What do you want to talk about?"

"How about that we knew each other in kindergarten?" The smile on Basil's face vanished. Of course Tina would have known about this. And of course she would have chosen that topic!


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back, gang. Enjoy.**

**Like a Sister**

Basil starred at Tina in disbelief. Why did she have to choose that topic? Just why?

"Tina, I don't remember anything about then except for the obvious."

"Your grampa dying?" Basil nodded. Tina was right on the nail.

"Yeah, that would be it." Basil rubbed his neck and realized that the sock was still tied around it. He looked at Tina, whose eyes were on the sock. "Don't ask. And besides your like a sister to me and this is coming from a person who is an only child and is happy to be one."

"Uh, thanks." Tina wasn't sure if that was compliment. Basil could give an insult that sounded like a compliment or a compliment that sounded like an insult. So she really had no idea of what it was. "That was a compliment… right?" Basil nodded. Tina gave a sigh. Sometimes it was hard to understand Basil. "So you think of me like a sister?"

"Yes, your more like family than any of my cousins… from my dad's side at least." Basil muttered that last part. It was best Tina not know about those four. It was best than none of Basil's friends knew about those four.

"You and your cousins aren't close?" Basil shook his head. "Why not?"

"Uh, we're just not." Basil wasn't going to give Tina the real reason. "We don't see a whole lot of each other. Last time any of us saw each other was at my dad's funeral." Tina didn't say anything. Cassius Hagen's funeral was a touchy subject with Basil and a conversation killer and a conversation killer was what Basil wanted right now.

"So what was that bit about nightmares of sasquatch?"

"Nothing."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not with anyone." Basil looked away. "I'm not going to discuss any dreams I have with anyone, I don't really pay attention when I'm dreaming and besides I dream in black and white." Well that was a weird answer.

"So why do you have a sock around your neck?" Tina starred long and hard at that sock. This was strange but not the strangest thing she had seen this year.

"I've got a sore throat." Tina blinked in surprise. She wasn't expecting that answer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back, gang. The idea of Tina and a few others having a key to Basil's house for if he misses a day of school is a set up to a later story. Basically in that story, Basil will be sick for a week with the majority of it taking place in the dreams Basil is having while sick. Whoever I choose will show up to give Basil some of his homework and of course if Basil is asleep when she arrives at his house, whoever it is will have to use their key. Now that I've got the reason for the key explained, enjoy. Also, Basil's cousin Peter Russell makes his debut in this chapter.**

**The Keys**

"And you'd have a sock tied around your neck to help your sore throat why?" Tina simply couldn't understand Basil's reasoning. Wouldn't it make more sense to take some cough medicine?

"To make it better!" Basil stood up and started to walk towards the kitchen. "And speaking of which, time to get my other method of taking care of a sore throat going." Tina stood up and followed. She was curious about what this other method was. Basil walked over to the pantry. He opened it and took a bottle of honey out of it and closed the pantry. Basil placed the bottle on the kitchen table and then walked over to the cutlery drawer. Tina starred at Basil as he came back with a spoon in his hand. Basil sat down at the table poured some honey into the spoon and put the spoon in his mouth. He then took the spoon out of his mouth, with no honey on it, placed it on the table. Basil then looked up at the ceiling. Tina looked around. She really wished Basil's mom were home so she could explain what he was doing. This was awkward. The door was then heard opening. There were some footsteps heard and voices too! Basil turned his head to look at Tina, while still keeping his eyes on the ceiling. "I didn't lock the door, did I?" Basil's question was answered as a few people walked into the kitchen. Holger, Brandy and Kimmie were just a few of them. Basil starred at them. He starred at them with critical eyes. Any of those three could be RadCircles. "You three get out of my house!"

"But-" Brandy didn't get and further. Basil started yelling at her, Holger and Kimmie in Irish.

"Faigh amach as mo theach, na tri cinn de duit!" Everyone starred in shock at Basil. This was the angriest Basil had ever sounded. What he had said translated to "Get out of my house, all three of you!" When he started yelling in Irish, the three he had addressed ran for it and left the house.

"You know, coz, I haven't seen you yell in Irish since I insulted your dad at his funeral." A look of shock then appeared on Basil's face. Basil looked to his left and there standing in front of his fridge was his cousin Peter Russell. He was blonde, grey eyed, was somewhere between muscular and overweight, Basil's height. He did resemble Basil pre-disfigurement a bit, if Basil had been somewhere between muscular and overweight. Peter was wearing a blue fedora, kind of like how Basil wore a red flat cap.

At the appearance of his cousin, Basil gave a sigh. He stood up, grabbed a glass and filled it with water. He drank the water. It was hard to talk to someone while holding honey in his throat. He then handed the glass to Cam for no reason at all. Realizing, Cam was there Basil looked out of his kitchen to the closed front door. "Oh crap!" Basil looked around at everyone. "Okay, there is six chairs, two couches and a chez in my living room and my visitors includes my friends Lee, Cam, Biffy and Tina, my almost friends Greta and Chaz and best friend and greatest enemy Brad… if only there was one more person that wasn't related to me. Can you all go wait in my living room while I talk to my cousin?" Everyone left the kitchen leaving Basil and Peter alone. "What do you want, Peter?"

"Just to tell you that I was expelled from H. Bogart High and starting tomorrow you and me are going to be classmates." Basil's jaw dropped. This wasn't happening! It couldn't be! It must have been a nightmare! "Also I just want to say that none of these people are your friends, they just came here to gawk at you! I mean I heard from Grandma what happened to you but I never would have dreamed your disfigurement would be this glorious!" There was a hurt look on Basil's face. Peter burst out laughing. "See ya tomorrow, Basil." Peter left the kitchen and left the house. Basil sat back in the chair he had been sitting in just a few moments ago. Everyone that had been sent to the living room then walked into the kitchen. Basil looked at them the hurt expression was still there.

"You heard what he said?" Brad nodded.

"Yeah, and Basil I can honestly tell you that the only ones here that what he said apply to are me and Chaz." Basil starred at Brad. That hurt. That really hurt. Basil stuttered for a bit. He then stood up and walked over to the stove, upon which were a frying pan and a teakettle. He picked up both of them and starred long and hard at both Brad and Chaz. Brad flinched and pushed Chaz forward. "He was the first to gawk at you! Kill him!" Brad fled from the house with Chaz following. They had called Basil's bluff. Basil put both the pan and kettle back on the stove and sat back down at the table.

"Just tell me why you're here and leave." Basil looked down at the table. Biffy placed Basil's fifteen-page story on the table, complete with an extra page of lined paper that had a list of what to change on it. Basil didn't look up at Biffy. He just kept looking down at the table. "Thanks." Biffy left the house and Cam walked up to the table and sat down. Basil looked up at him.

"You wanna see a movie tomorrow?" Basil smiled at Cam's question. He nodded. Cam stood up and left the house. Basil then looked at Greta.

"Greta, I asked you on Friday if you'd help me with algebra." Basil swallowed. "I presume that's why you're here. Will you help me?"

"Yes." Basil smiled and clapped his hands three times.

"That's all I ask for." Greta left the house and Basil was left looking at Lee and Tina. "You two don't gawk at me do you?"

"Basil, you know we don't." Basil stood up shakily and starred with critical eyes at Lee.

"I don't know that." Basil clenched his fists. "What do I know of what goes on when I'm not in the company in either of you? For all I know you, my two best friends at A. Nigma, might ridicule me! Holger was once one of my best friends, so was Brad! As long as those two think that I don't know what they really think of me they won't start bullying me in public!"

"Brad already bullies you in public! And Holger has been nothing but nice to you since you moved back here!" Lee's statement caused Basil to back up. Brad was a bully towards him but no one else. Holger had never been mean to Basil he had always been a nice guy.

"Look the reason I'm here is to tell you that your mom gave me a key."

"Why?"

"In case your sick and you miss a day of school! My mom knows and she agrees that one of your classmates should bring you your homework if you miss a day and not one of your teachers."

"She gave me a key too for the same reason." Basil starred at both Lee and Tina. He placed a hand on his head and looked down.

"Look, what Peter said hit me hard and I'm sorry for what I said to both of you." Basil breathed. He started coughing. His sore throat was getting worse. "I trust both of you with those keys and I believe that neither of you stare at my disfigurement. I just need to be alone right now!" Lee and Tina walked away, leaving the house. Lee got in his mom's van she had been waiting outside the whole time. Tina just walked home. As for Basil he just sat down at the kitchen table. He looked at the bottle of honey and the spoon. "Back to holding honey in my throat to make it better."


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back, gang. Basil isn't in this chapter. This time it features only Peter and Brad. Enjoy.**

**A Beautiful Friendship**

Brad tapped Peter on the shoulder. He had a plan for Peter. If he didn't like Basil either then Peter was just the person for Brad's plan.

"So you are Basil's cousin?"

"Yes, and what do you want?"

"I'm Brad Von Chilstein and I'd like to know if-"

"Never heard of you!" Brad was dumbfounded. Peter must have not gotten out much. It was time to play a card Brad didn't usually play.

"My dad is Ace Von Chilstein." Peter's raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"The guy who always got cast as the villain in the movies based off of my uncle's books?" Brad nodded. "Okay, I know you are now so why do you want to talk to me?"

"I don't like Basil, you don't like Basil, so I figure since my feud with him is causing me to look like the villain why don't you torment him for me?" Peter looked around confused. "I'll tell Basil that I'm sorry, I'll tell him the feud is over! That leaves you free to do to him what I tell you to do." Peter smiled at this.

"Can I have a place at the popular table?" Brad nodded. "Can I use my methods or do I have to do what you tell me?" Brad understood what Peter was saying. Basil would figure out that Peter was getting instructions from Brad.

"Right, you better think up your own plans." Brad smiled at Peter. "Go wild!" Peter smiled back and held out his hand for Brad to shake. Brad shook his hand. Both of them were grinning.

"Brad, this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back, gang. Enjoy this because the next chapter is the last chapter.**

**The Trickster Tricked**

Brad walked up to Basil's front door. It was so easy to find Basil's house because the mailbox had "The Hagen's" written on it and so did the welcome mat. Basil really should have really painted the mailbox over he'd get less unwanted visitors but thankfully for Brad Basil didn't seem like he'd be painting his mailbox anytime soon.

Brad rang the doorbell. Basil answered it while holding… a ukulele? Brad cocked his head to the side in curiousness. Basil did not look happy to see Brad.

"You play the ukulele?" Basil nodded. He then started to close the door.

"Goodbye, Brad." Brad stopped the door with his hand. Instantly, Basil opened the door again. Brad removed his hand from the door.

"Basil, I just want to talk." Basil didn't look convinced at what Brad was saying. "I didn't come here to stare at your face."

"Goodbye, Brad." Basil once again started to close the door. Again, Brad held out his hand and held the door open. Basil was starting to look annoyed. Basil opened the door and Brad crossed his arms.

"Look, I just came here to say I'm sorry and that the feud is over." Basil started to look convinced. Brad would have to be careful about what he would say. "You were on the receiving end more times than I was so I feel really guilty." Basil was completely convinced.

"Really?" Brad nodded. Basil laughed. "I'm so happy and not just because I finally found the urn holding my dad's ashes!" Basil leaned towards Brad. "And uh, just between you and me, stay away from my cousin. He's too violence happy! That and he's also a prankster with a big ego, he always has to sign his work. Do not get involved with him! Do not associate with him, do not talk with him do not even be in the same place as him. And if you don't mind I have to get my basement ready. It's going to be where my dad's ashes will be kept." Basil looked around. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow!" Basil closed his door. Brad stood there for a few moments.

What Basil had said about Peter were lies no doubt. Why should Brad believe what Basil said about his cousin? For all he knew Peter was a nice guy and it was obvious to Brad that what Basil had said about not knocking him down into some mud was a lie. Everyone else seemed to believe Basil's lie but Brad saw right through it.

Basil had fallen for Brad's lie, though. That would be good enough, because tomorrow, Peter did the work for Brad.


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back, gang. This is the last chapter. Enjoy.**

**The Mailbox**

Basil put his ukulele down. He walked out into his backyard and over to the shed. He opened the shed and grabbed a paintbrush and a can of red paint. He then left the shed.

Basil walked through his house and to the front porch. He starred at his mailbox. Now, was the time to get rid of unexpected guests! The people he liked were fine to show up but people that he didn't want showing up was something else. He never wanted Brandy to show up at his house that one time. He didn't want to kiss her either. He would have rather kissed a tarantula! She was a rattlesnake, a boa constrictor in human form and he wanted nothing to do with her or any of the Glamazons. So what if Kimmie had come to him for help with schoolwork he could deny anyone he wanted.

At least Brad had turned over a new leaf. That was good. No more torment from him.

Basil started to paint over "The Hagen's" on his mailbox. When he was done he smiled at his little victory. Sunday had been a good day except for his cousin showing up. Sunday had been a very good day.

**The End**

**Well, I'll admit this wasn't my best. It was probably my worst and I'm so sorry that you all had to go through ten chapters of this. Starting next week, I'll be doing two Detentionaire fan fics. One will be called "Strange Dreams" and will return to the better writing of the previous two stories and the other will be a request for Sanyu DarkStar that will be called "Tazel Wurm Fantasies." Until then read and review.**


End file.
